hope is the thing with feathers
by kearuff
Summary: ada hal-hal yang lebih buruk dibanding kulit yang mati rasa oleh dingin, tanah yang tak lagi bumi, atau senyummu yang artifisial. [nash/fem!kuro]


_st. jude on repeat. title's from my fav poem ever, by emily dickinson. written for fic exchange: kuterima kapalmu. i just want to post it here for a memento, i guess. please refer to my ao3 acc with same name. thank you for reading :))_

.

.

Suatu hari di bulan januari. Ada hal-hal yang lebih buruk dibanding kulit yang mati rasa oleh dingin, tanah yang tak lagi bumi, atau senyummu yang artifisial.

Seperti tubuhmu yang berbalut peluh, kau menatap dinding dan kaca dan jendela memblur dalam kaleidoskop familiar sementara kakimu menjejak ubin, berputar, bertumpu pada satu kaki dan kau tinggi, pirouette, lenganmu mengayun dan tekuk, sekali lagi berputar. Jemarimu telah mati rasa sekian menit lalu berbaret dengan luka yang tak seberapa dibanding dadamu yang perih meski kau masih dapat menahan beberapa detik lagi, adagio, sebelum matamu basah, salju sudah turun di luar. Kau berhenti ketika semua kaki-kaki yang lain, yang lebih elok dan sempurna(achilles mereka tidak robek sepertimu), bergegas pulang. Kikik manis tajam, suara-suara temanmu yang memesona, sakarin, untukmu, tawa samar itu. Kau memilin sepatu pointe mu dengan dingin, menekuk, membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kau tidak dilahirkan untuk menjejak panggung, untuk gemulai dan berputar. Kau sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

.

Kau berhenti pada suatu titik terendah di tokyo, menjijit kakimu untuk memanjat pagar jembatan itu. Kau menertawai ironi ini, menertawai arus itu yang dari periferalmu terlihat monokromatis; gelap dan kematian. Gejolak pada jantungmu berkata bahwa mungkin ada sedikit saja rasa takut, namun itu tak cukup membuatmu mundur. Kristal-kristal salju itu memang meleleh di bawah sana, tapi kau mengerti itu hanya ilusi semata, mereka dapat dengan mudah menyetop jantungmu, mengoyak inderamu dalam hitungan menit.

Toh, kau tetap tidak turun. Memorimu bergelenyar seperti busa, kau melihat cuplikan-cuplikan hidupmu dalam runtutan random, mencercamu dengan perasaan hingga membuatmu berpikir apakah orang lain juga merasakan ini di detik-detik terakhir mereka; angin yang dingin namun menusuk, udara yang stagnan dalam darahmu, dan untuk sejenak saja, yang kau syukuri, kau merasakan kedamaian(dua tanganmu dalam satu simfoni garis yang lurus, terbentang, satu kakimu kau angkat dan kau akan terbang-)

Sepersekian detik, kau mendengarnya.

Membuatmu refleks mundur dan menengok, dari arah timur kau melihatnya; siluet-siluet bergerak cepat, kau dapat menduga suara debum air tadi bukanlah benda mati, karena sekarang kau dapat melihat satu siluet mendorong tangan yang mengayun serampangan di antara arus. Kau membayangkan suaranya, lalu membayangkan suaramu sendiri yang hilang karena kejut dan kau mengutuki dirimu yang masih saja altruistis di antara kakofoni ini; apa yang akan kau perbuat?

Detik-detik ini krusial, wajahmu masih datar dan abstain dan mestinya moralmu juga begitu; ini bukan urusanmu. Bukan urusanmu.

Kau membuang mafelamu di antara debur angin, dan kau meluncur, bukan untukmu sendiri.

* * *

.

Kenyataan selalu menciummu seperti ujung pisau. Kau merasakannya di antara sarapan yang dingin dan dirimu yang berbalut selimut. Kau membeku di bawah kucuran air panas, senyum artifisialmu terpajang sepanjang waktu kerjamu. Seragam putih dan tidak ada yang berubah kecuali kau tidak jadi keluar dari lingkaran setan ini.

Manajermu memotong kritik pedasnya terhadapmu yang lamban dan bergegas dengan keributan di luar, kau ikut melirik dari mejamu. Mungkin itu pilihan yang salah, karena kau bisa melihatnya lagi. Dia di sana, di tengah-tengah spektator yang tak berbuat apa-apa kecuali menonton; kepalanya boleh saja berbalut kain dan tidak menyisakan apa-apa selain mata dan darah yang mengucuri sekujur tubuhnya. Namun instingmu berbisik itu dia itu dia, ada bagian dari nalurimu yang mengenalnya ketika kau pernah menyentuh sosoknya yang jangkung (yang asing dan memompa dadanya, sementara kau sendiri nyaris jatuh oleh napasmu sendiri).

Kau menatap; besi dan allegro, tubuhnya bergegas dan mengayun, darah dan anyir, allegro. Kau dapat dengan mudah menebak skema ini; balas dendam. Tubuh-tubuh itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas bumi, kau menatapnya menatapmu sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

.

Selalu ada hal yang lebih cepat beredar di distrik utama. Dan itu tidak luput dari telingamu. Kau mendengar desas-desus tentangnya yang berlalu dari mulut-mulut manajer dan pengunjung, sementara kau mencuci piring dan menghidangkan sup mereka. Yang kau dengar; amerika sialan, datang dari distrik sebelah, dibuang oleh kawanannya, cukup lama di jepang, temperamental, membabat tiap orang yang mengganggu jalannya-arogan sekali ia-imigran ilegal sialan-

Kau memutar keran, kencang, membiarkan suaranya mengisi telingamu.

* * *

.

Kau mendatangi studio balet itu untuk terakhir kali, menyalami pelatih dengan profesional, kau bahkan dengan mudah memajang senyum artifisialmu. Kau membawa dirimu berkeliaran sekenanya kemudian, di antara arteri-arteri tokyo, di atas setapak yang tua dan kerlip flamboyan yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu sementara kau, menjatuhkan semua perasaanmu ke jalan.

Tokyo menemukan ritmenya sendiri di malam hari. Di bawah kandil, cahaya selalu membuat matamu perih, sehingga kau selalu menunduk, menghindar seperlunya dari horizon mata-mata para pelakon malam tokyo, bila itu cukup dijadikan alasan. Tidak apa, mereka terlalu asing untuk memberhentikanmu dan bertanya ada apa. Bayang-bayang menyembunyikan itikadmu, kakimu menjejak dengan tenang di antara nikotin yang membuyar dari bar-bar yang menyalang dan suatu hari nasibmu mungkin akan sama seperti mereka; rambut tergerai sutra, kamomil, belahan dada yang mencium gravitasi, bibir berpoles lipstik, dan senyummu yang asmara. Kau memutuskan untuk melenyapkan suatu hari itu. Kau menghilang pada sudut jalan yang sepi dan menemukan adrenalinmu mulai berpacu, dan kau meneriakinya bodoh bodoh hipokrit, bukankah semua ini sudah kau putuskan.

Kau kembali pada titik awal mula ini; di atas pagar jembatan yang tinggi membayang, parkamu begitu berat di bawah angin, tapi kau yakin akan menemukan sensasi itu lagi, kini ketika kau merentangkan tanganmu dalam satu garis lurus, dan kakimu mengayun-kau dapat merasakan senyum asli di bibirmu. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang mencegahmu.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau salah.

Selama enam belas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya kau memahami batas tipis antara simpati dan dendam. Karena ketika kau membuka mata, kau memutuskan yang terakhir; matanya yang emas itu tidak mengganjarmu dengan simpati, mereka seperti air di seluruh tubuhmu, dingin(karena mungkin ia sama sepertimu, ia tidak ingin diselamatkan). Kau menemukan tekstur sprei yang kau kenali, sementara dinding ivory itu juga kau kenali. Kau hanya dapat menatap jejak air pada tatamimu ketika ia keluar.

* * *

.

Apa yang sampai saat ini kau ketahui; kau mendatangi tempat kerjamu seperti biasa, mendengar kritik manajermu dengan tuli sementara di sore hari kau memutuskan mampir untuk berbelanja. Entah apa yang membuatmu melenceng dari rutinitasmu, kau berakhir memasak untuk dua porsi. Yang kau tahu; mungkin kewarasanmu tertinggal dalam sungai itu dan kau memang gila. Mungkin kau hanya merasa menemukan teman.

Dirimu yang peka terhadap sekitar meski kau bersikap acuh; kau mengerti balkonimu tidak pernah tak berpenghuni, karena kau hanya tahu, ia ada di sana. Mungkin ia mengklaim balkonimu sebagai bentuk bayarannya yang lain. Kau menaruh porsi itu di luar jendelamu. Kau menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu, namun kau tahu kau tak bisa tidur dan menghabiskan separuh malam membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya.

Di pagi hari, ketika kau menemukan mangkuk itu bersih tak bersisa, kau tak mengerti bagaimana di wajahmu, kau menemukan senyum aslimu.

* * *

.

Barangkali memang ia hidup bersahabat dengan tinju, dan darah.

Kau hanya mendengarnya berulah lagi suatu hari, dan kau menemukan bukti itu di bawah atapmu sendiri. Kau mematikan lampu dan menutup jendelamu, namun kau menunggu, dan kau dapat melihat matanya yang melebar mendapatimu mengamatinya. Kau bergerak lebih dulu sebelum ia bisa pergi. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya bagimu menyentuhnya dalam kesadaran penuh, dan mungkin ia juga mengetahui ini-tapi kau tak bisa melenyapkan sesuatu mirip sesak dalam dirimu ketika menatapnya; rambutnya bahkan nyaris tak pirang lagi, wajahnya berbalut lebam, ungu, ungu, merah, darah. Kau tanpa sadar menggerakkan tanganmu untuk menyentuhnya, namun ia mundur, dan kau menyadari bagaimana ia jauh lebih tinggi darimu.

Kau menatapnya di antara remang, menemukan betapa berbedanya kalian berdua, namun kau menyelam lebih jauh ke dalam matanya. Kau menemukan seporsi dirimu yang sama dalam dirinya; hati kalian seperti granit, dan kalian ingin membalas dendam kepada dunia.

Kau menarik kausnya dengan kolot hingga ia menyerah dan mau mengikutimu masuk ke dalam.

* * *

.

Dia membiarkanmu mengurus luka-lukanya tiap hari. Kau berkata pada dirimu sendiri ini adalah bentuk balas dendammu, dan kau merasa bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kalian bahkan tak pernah berbicara, karena lidah kalian berbeda dan mungkin kau tak merasa itu perlu. Perlahan kau dapat menemukan lagi warna asli miliknya ketika lebam-lebam itu luntur, dan matanya(matanya yang mengingatkanmu pada kehangatan musim gugur). Jendelamu tak kau tutup lagi di malam hari.

Kini kau menemukan dirimu duduk di sampingnya sementara kalian diam dan ia memblur di antara spiral-spiral nikotin. Kau tidak terlalu polos untuk terbatuk, dan menunggu hingga matamu sekarat untuk beranjak tidur. Ia hanya akan tetap di sana, duduk dan tidak pergi hingga pagi.

Kau berpikir mungkin kau bisa hidup seperti ini, seperti layaknya pariah yang lain; sederhana, monotonis, penuh asap dan kepura-puraan, namun di antara debris yang kau injak tiap hari, kau menemukan luka-lukamu mulai mengering.

* * *

.

Kau tahu kenyataan selalu menciummu seperti ujung pisau. Ibaratnya manusia yang suka lupa tentang ini, kau telah mengetahuinya di dalam lubukmu, ini semua hanya kontemporer. Kau masih membenci manajermu dan kebanyakan orang, kau masih membenci dirimu sendiri, kau mengacuhkan cuaca yang menghangat dan awan-awan yang bergerak di langit, yang kini diwarnai biru dan lembayung, warna-warna hangat itu-meski terkadang kau melupakan hal-hal ini.

Semenjak ia ada di sana.

(seperti saat ini) kau melupakan bagaimana semestinya kau mengutuk hidupmu yang sampah, mengutuk kakimu yang menghancurkan semua mimpimu. Kau hanya membiarkannya menuntunmu suatu saat di waktu hanya jangkrik-jangkrik di luar yang berbicara, dan kalian tetap bisu. Kau menyadari bagaimana manusia gampang sekali kembali menyulut api(api harapan itu), meski kau tahu dia yang selalu pasif menuntunmu hingga kau berdiri pada kakimu. Kau mengerti waktunya telah tiba.

* * *

.

Dia menarik tanganmu tinggi tanpa sedikitpun simpati akan perbedaan tinggi kalian hingga kau berjinjit dan ia hanya menatapmu, dan kau bisa mencium napasnya di antara napasmu sendiri. Dia membawamu pada satu putaran yang kikuk(karena ia terlalu amatir, amatir), dan kau masih menahan amarahmu, kalian bergerak dan berputar, koreografi random dan berputar dan ia membawamu pada tumpuan tertinggi, en pointe, en pointe, kau mendengar tawanya yang renyah. Kau menemukan rasa amarahmu tidak luntur.

Kau menemukan bintang-bintang di atasmu terlalu menyilaukan, tapi kau masih bisa mendelikkan matamu kepadanya. Dia menaruhmu pada kakimu lagi, jejak senyumnya masih ada di sana. Kau membenci bagaimana manusia gampang sekali berharap(ia menurunkan kepalanya, mengelus pipimu, dan kau masih mendapati api harapan itu ketika ia mengecup bibirmu).

Kau hanya membiarkannya memberimu alasan lain, untuk balas dendam (kepadanya, kepadanya). Mungkin suatu saat, ketika ia (bila mungkin, mungkin, dan kau menemukan dirimu berharap lagi) akan kembali.

Kau menatapnya turun dari balkonimu, dan menghilang ke dalam bayang-bayang malam.


End file.
